Jared Nomak
Jared Nomak is the main antagonist of the 2002 superhero horror film Blade II. He is the first of a super breed of vampires called the Reapers, and the estranged son of Eli Damaskinos, an old hierarchial vampire who is also his creator and the brother of Nyssa. He is portrayed by Luke Goss, who also portrays Prince Nuada in Hellboy II: The Golden Army. Origin Damaskinos created the reaper strain and infused it with Nomak's blood, making him more powerful than the common breed of vampires. Reapers only had a weakness to sunlight and their hearts were encased in bone to prevent being stabbed with a stake. Like vampires, the Reapers must feed but must so every few hours or they'll die. Both humans and vampires would become Reapers. Because Nomak was the first, he did not have an immediate taste for the thirst and behaved more maturely than his savage minions. After being disgusted with his father, he went rogue and attempted to wipe out the vampire world and make it a Reaper world and get his revenge. Biography The film opens in the Czech Republic where Nomak goes to a blood bank in need for blood. The bank surgeons plan to kill him but Nomak fakes an illness to get in the back and attacks two surgeons and a guard, all of whom were vampires. After learning that Nomak has spread the Reaper disease in other vampires, Damaskinos is given no choice but to ask Blade, the daywalker for a temporary alliance and help kill Nomak. Blade reluctantly agrees and he and Whistler were forced to team up with a team of special trained vampires to take on Nomak. They go a vampire nightclub in downtown Prague and find Nomak and a few Reapers. One of the Reapers attacks and turns one of the Bloodpack members. With dawn approaching, Blade confronts Nomak and they battle it out. After a brutal stalemate, Nomak offers Blade an allegiance as they both despise the same thing but he refuses and Nomak retreats from the sun. Blade and the bloodpack find an entrance to the sewer where Nomak and hundreds of Reapers are living and feeding and infiltrate it the next day in broad daylight. After being betrayed by two of the vampires, Whistler runs into Nomak who spares his life in exchange for a message. Blade kills all of the reapers with a UV bomb but is attacked by Damaskinos' guards and brought back to his lair. Damaskinos explains that he is the creator of the Reapers. Whistler tells everyone Nomak's message which was that he is Damaskinos son and Nyssa becomes disgusted. Damaskinos brings Blade to a torture chamber and explains that the reaper strain in Nomak must be infused with the blood of a daywalker in order to make vampires completely invincible. Nomak finds his father's lair and single-handedly takes down all the guards and proceeds to kill Damaskinos. Nyssa betrays her father and puts the lair in lockdown preventing anyone to escape. Nomak confronts his father and to save his own skin, Damaskinos offers his son power and everything he could desire. Nomak doesn't believe him and bites him but the bite kills him instead of turning him and bleeds to death. Nyssa shows compassion for her brother and offers herself to him and he bites her. Blade then appears having survived and revived from his injuries and the two fight to the death. Nomak gains the upper hand with his vampire strength and almost beats Blade to a pulp. Blade grabs his broken sword and stabs Nomak on the side of the heart where it is not encased in bone. Nomak decides not to live anymore and willingly inserts the blade further into the heart, killing him and causing his body to disintegrate into ash. Nyssa then burns in the sunlight and all of the Reapers Nomak had turned may have also been destroyed, since Nomak was the sole carrier. Powers and Abilities Due to his "unique" reaper physiology, Nomak is far stronger, faster, and tougher than a healthy vampire. He is even able to heal and regenerate at an instantaneous rate, including limb regeneration. This healing prolongs his lifespan indefinitely. He is also shown to be a capable leader and an intellectual strategist, being able to direct the reapers. Unlike other reapers, his tolerance for blood is as high as Blade's blood tolerance, and he has a greater intellect than most reapers. He also has advanced combat skills, enough to hold off against Blade and even overpower. This was likely due to a combination of his excellent combat skills and superior strength. Gallery Images Jared Nomak 2.png|Nomak attacking a group of vampires who were planning to trick him Jared Nomak 3.png|Nomak viciously attacking another victim on the street at night Jared Nomak 4.png|Nomak holding his sister, Nyssa Damaskinos, hostage as Blade enters Jared Nomak 5.png|Nomak about to battle Blade Jared Nomak 6.png|Nomak telling Abraham Whistler to inform Blade of the truth about his father Jared Nomak 7.png|Nomak storming the home of his father, Eli Damaskinos, as he seeks revenge on him Jared Nomak 8.png|Nomak about to finish off Nyssa after killing his father Jared Nomak 9.png|Nomak during his second battle with Blade Nomak's death.png|Nomak dies after being stabbed through the heart with a broken sword fragment by Blade 915281-nomak.jpg|Jared Nomak Videos Blade 2 (2002) Jared Nomak At The Blood Bank 1080p J. Nomak and the drug dealer J. Nomak's first encounter with Blade Blade vs Nomak First Fight Blade 2 2002 J. Nomak talks to Whistler in the sewers J. Nomak at the fortress J. Nomak faces Damaskinos Blade 2 - Blade vs Nomak Trivia *Originally, the film's villain was supposed to be Morbius the Living Vampire, but the producer Avi Arad wanted to save him for a possible Spider-Man film. Navigation Category:Vampires Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Creator Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Leader Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Fighters Category:Siblings Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Hybrids Category:One-Man Army Category:Sadists Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Blade Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Affably Evil Category:Immortals Category:Predator Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Martial Artists Category:Grey Zone Category:Psychopath Category:Sadomasochists Category:Game Bosses Category:Supervillains Category:Egotist Category:Murderer Category:Sophisticated Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mutilators Category:Honorable Category:Tragic Category:Genocidal Category:Undead Category:Mutated Category:Suicidal Category:Successful Category:Wrathful Category:Strategic Category:Homicidal Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Gangsters Category:Perverts Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Extremists Category:Man-Eaters Category:Cannibals